Just Friends
by Katherine Annabeth
Summary: After Hogwarts. Not Epilogue copliant. Harry and Hermione are friends who like to spend time togther. One-shot so far but I might continue if I get good reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Just Friends

Harry and Hermione were hanging out at her flat in London. They were both twenty-one and had grown slightly apart from Ron since he was engaged with Lavender. The two best friends were performing their usual Friday night ritual. Spending the night at each others' flats; tell each other what happened throughout their week, and watching a muggle movie while eating popcorn, sweets, and drinking soda.

"So Hermione, what movie are we going to watch tonight?" Harry asked after they finished dinner.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. My week was really busy." Hermione answered as she headed for the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a bag of candy. Harry was carrying a two liter of root beer and a different kind of candy. They sat down on her couch and faced each other.

"So how was your week Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at his best friend of ten years.

"Busy." Hermione replied, her job as Deputy Head in the Department of Muggle and Foreign relations kept her very busy and tired. "We had four different ambassadors visit this week, as well as questions from a number of muggle Prime Ministers. And I don't think a single thing went right until I spent half an hour trying to solve it." Harry chuckled.

"Sounds like quite a week," He replied laughing.

"Well what about you Mr. Auror?" Hermione asked giving him a look.

"Training was horrible, we worked like nine hours a day everyday this week. And Hestia was harsh this week, she's acting as though there's another war coming on. There isn't though." Harry said quickly when he saw the look on Hermione's face. Instantly she looked relieved.

"So any girls hang all over you this week?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"I wish they would stop. Romilda Vane is horrible, if I am ever out of the training field she is all over me and won't give up. I have even told her to just get away from me but she still hangs on me." Harry said exasperated; Hermione laughed.

"Well at least you don't have any pervs who try to feel up your thigh if you ever sit by them or pinch your butt whenever they're behind you." Hermione said; which caused Harry to laugh.

"So you want to take you mind off all those idiots and start a movie?" Harry asked.

"Sure, what movie do you want to watch?" Hermione asked squatting by her stack of DVDs.

"What about the seventh Harry Potter movie?" Harry suggested, Hermione laughed.

"Which part, one or two?" Hermione asked semi-jokingly.

"Both." Harry replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay," She pulled the two DVDs out and set them on the coffee table. She turned on her TV and DVD player. She pulled the movie out of the first box and placed it in the player. Hermione then sat down next to Harry on the couch who threw his arm over her shoulders.

They watched the movie both of them cringing occasionally. Until they came to the end of part one.

"You sure you want to watch part two?" Hermione asked, worrying about the parts they would have to go through if they did.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I haven't seen them yet and I want to see how they portrayed all our _fun times._" Harry replied, sarcastically saying fun times.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Hermione said the second part to herself.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing," She placed part two into the DVD player. She went back to cuddle up by Harry, mentally prepping herself for what she was about to watch.

On a number of occasions Hermione was reduced to tears and was thoroughly terrified. Harry was freaked out as well. He never realized how well muggles could portray what happened to him. When the second part was over Hermione stood up and turned the player and the TV off.

"So," Hermione said. "I'll grab you a blanket and a pillow so you can crash on the couch." Hermione said, and went to her hall closet.

Harry got situated on the couch and stood to give Hermione a good-night hug. Hermione hugged back craving the comfort after watching the movie.

"Good-night Mione." Harry said when they pulled out of the hug.

"Sweet dreams Harry." She replied, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Though when she laid down to go to sleep she had trouble calming down enough to go to sleep. Tossing and turning she lay awake. Finally after about two hours she stood up and went to her door.

"Harry," Hermione asked from her doorway.

"Hmmm…" Harry said from the couch.

"I hope I didn't wake you." She said as she started to walk over to the couch.

"No, I've been having trouble falling asleep." Harry replied as Hermione sat next to his feet.

"Well I was wondering, and if you think it's an awkward suggestion just shoot it down. But I've noticed I sleep better if I have someone with me. So maybe you could come and stay in my bed tonight, just for company's sake." Hermione said.

"Okay, maybe we'll actually get some sleep that way." Harry replied and made to get up from the couch. Hermione stood up as well and headed towards her bedroom, Harry followed.

Hermione laid down in her bed and Harry followed suit. He pulled her up against his body and kissed her hair.

"Remember Harry we're just friends." Hermione reminded him with the sudden turn of events.

"I know Hermione. Just friends." Harry replied and almost immediately the two fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione found herself facing Harry with her legs in a tangle with his, he had his arms around her waist, and her hands were against his chest. She went to push away from Harry but in response he just pulled her tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Didn't We Realize This Sooner

Hermione tried pushing Harry away again, but he wouldn't let go. She started to softly punch his chest and telling him to get off. Yet again all he did was hold her tighter.

"Hermione," He whined. "Let me sleep." Harry nestled his face into her hair and adjusted his grip.

"Harry, I will let you sleep if you will let me go." She said, trying to stay calm. Harry shook his head and Hermione was starting to get upset. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Holding on to you for as long as I can." Harry said as if it were obvious. "I finally got you here and I don't want to give you up. You are one of my best friends and I love you so just be quiet for a few more minutes and let me hold you close." Harry sounded almost in tears, so Hermione complied.

After a short while Harry started to pull away and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her tight against his chest and started crying into Hermione's hair. Hermione sat up and let him cry into her chest; she held him close and spoke calming words in his ear. She knew it wasn't a good idea to watch that movie last night, but she didn't know it would be this bad.

Harry's sobs soon quieted until it just sounded like he had the sniffles. And then his crying stopped completely. He pulled away from Hermione and hid his face so she wouldn't see he tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Instead Hermione cradled his face in her hands and turned him to look at her. This was the worst she had seen him in so long, the last time he had looked this bad was the one night they had spent like this before.

It had been a week after the final battle and in the middle of the night Hermione was lying awake when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Harry standing in the hallway with teary eyes. He had asked if he could stay with her for the night and she allowed him to. When the two lay next to each other he cried into her chest and held her waist tightly, when she had asked him why he held her so tightly he told her it was so no one could take her away from him.

"Harry, I will never leave you. And no one can take me away from you ever again. I am your best friend and nothing in the world will ever change that." Hermione assured him. "I love you so much Harry, you should know that by now. We shouldn't have watched that movie last night, I should have known better. I'm sorry."

"Hermione, don't be sorry. We did need to watch that, I needed to be reminded of all that I went through so I remember that anything and everything can be taken away from me. And I can't get too comfortable with my routine and my life, because it can all change in a split second." Harry nearly started crying again.

"I can promise you that we," She gestured in between the two of them. "We, will never change. I promise that and you won't lose me to anything, ever, Harry. I will always for be you." Hermione gave him a tight, long hug.

Harry pulled back slightly and took her face in his hands. He closed his eyes and sighed in content, Hermione watched as all emotion melted away from his face as he held her in this intimate way. She loved Harry more than words could say, but now she was wondering how far those feelings extended.

Right now Harry's lips looked so kissable and in his own way looked extremely hot right now. Even as a broken, hurt, and scarred man. He was so indescribable that it was all Hermione could do not to take him in her arms and cover him with kisses, run her hands all over him, and memorize all his features under her touch.

It was then, when Harry's brilliant green eyes opened, that she realized she was in love with Harry Potter. Hermione Jean Granger was completely and irrevocably in love with Harry James Potter. The man sitting in front of her, the first friend she had in the wizarding world, the boy she had stood beside for years through thick and thin, was the man she was in love with.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked her. Hermione could only shake her head; she knew if she said anything right now she would start crying. Harry wasn't going to let her off that easily though. He leaned forward, until his face was a centimeter from hers, and asked again. "What is wrong Hermione?"

He was so cruel, moving those tantalizing lips so close to her own. She wanted so badly to kiss those lips, the lips that had haunted her for years. Hermione could feel his breath on her cheek, it felt like a gentle caress across her cheek. And Harry's signature smell filled her nostrils; a woodsy, masculine, slightly sweaty smell, and she loved it. Harry again voiced his question.

"What's wrong Hermione? Please tell me." He pleaded in a breathy whisper. Hermione couldn't even shake her head now, his face was so close to hers she could hardly even breathe.

Harry started rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks, the touch was so gentle and so loving. Hermione melted into his embrace. She stared straight into his eyes, the beautiful green that filled her dreams, was now her favorite color, and the only color she found truly indescribable.

Harry moved even closer to Hermione; his lips nearly brushed against hers as he whispered her name. He caressed her cheek with his right hand and left it to rest on her neck, with the other he brushed his fingers across her lips. Harry's touch left a trail of fire wherever it touched Hermione, and when he would remove his hand she was instantly cold.

"Harry," She moaned. How could he not know what he was doing to her, his effect on her had to be noticeable. Harry again cradled her face in his large, strong hands.

"What is it?" Harry begged her to tell him. Hermione moved forward and pressed her lips against Harry's.

She quickly turned away, but Harry turned her face back to look him in the eye. And then he descended. He pressed his lips against Hermione's and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione moved to sit on his lap and kissed him back, trying to get as much of him as she could. Her hands moved to his neck and gripped it tightly, not letting him move.

Their kiss was innocent enough, but it left them both wanting more. More of each other, more of the kiss they shared, and more of their love.

"Hermione, I love you so much." Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Harry." They held each other close and shared another kiss. "Why didn't we realize this sooner?"


End file.
